battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
SRAW
The FGM-172 SRAW (Short-Range Assault Weapon), also known as the Predator SRAW, is a lightweight, close-range missile system produced by Lockheed Martin. It appears in Battlefield 2 and Battlefield 4. Although it is a "fire-and-forget" weapon in real life (comparable to the Javelin), it functions as a wire-guided missile (like the TOW) in its appearances in the Battlefield series. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the SRAW is issued to the USMC, SEALs, SAS, and EU Anti-Tank kit. Like its counterpart weapon in the enemy factions, the ERYX, the SRAW is a semi-guided anti-tank missile launcher. Once fired, if the player continues aiming down the sights they can control the missile for a short time. The SRAW is effective against all classes of vehicle. It is necessary to aim ahead of moving targets in order for the arc of the missile to meet with the target. The missiles are sluggish to react, however, and aren't particularly forgiving to mistakes. The slow reload compounds this, leaving the user vulnerable for the duration of the reload cycle. Gallery BF2SRAW.JPG|The SRAW in Battlefield 2. SRAWOpticBF2.jpg|View down the scope of the SRAW. SRAWOnGroundBF2.jpg|Disposed SRAW after reloading. Battlefield 4 The FGM-172 SRAW returns in Battlefield 4. It retains its ability to be manually guided towards its target, it functions much like the BGM-71 TOW, but is much more maneuverable than any wire-guided missile. It also guides itself towards any target if the crosshair is pointed directly at it. It cannot track fast moving targets (such as aircrafts) as accurately as other weapons designed for the task, but may still prove useful against vehicles attempting evasive maneuvers against other threats. The FGM-172 SRAW has somewhat similar damage statistics of the RPG-7V2 per missile/rocket-propelled grenade, and there are very few cases that the SRAW requires more missile to kill than the RPG-7. It is important to note that the missile follows the location of the crosshair, so that by holding it over a target, the missile will most likely impact at that object/location. This also means that aiming the weapon at the feet or an object within close proximity to the operator after firing is not advised, as the missile's flight path may intersect with the position of the operator (or even friendly infantry if within proximity), resulting in injuries or death. Due to the missile having a slow launch speed and easily distinguishable and recognizable firing signature/report, it may leave the operator in danger after firing at vehicles or even enemy infantry. Because of this, relocation to a new firing position after each shot by the operator is highly recommended. If targets are significantly close enough, the operator can choose to simply aim, fire the SRAW, then proceed to reload; the missile will continue moving to the last point that the weapon was aimed, operating much like an RPG-7V2 or MK153 SMAW. The operator can exploit SRAW's fast reload speed (2.8 seconds), inflicting massive damage within a shorter period of time. For the foot soldier, the SRAW is the player's only viable option to engage hostile AC-130 Gunships, as the Gunship is out of the reach for other portable launchers including HVM-II Starstreak. Each missile deals 27 damage and requires 4 missile to kill. The Gunship is a slow-moving aircraft and thus, the operator should have little difficulty destroying from an obscure location. Due to the nature of the launcher and missile not requiring a direct lock-on (with exception of laser-designation), the missile will not set off lock-on alarms on targeted aircraft when aimed at. The SRAW also cannot be affected by counter-measures (with the exception again, from laser-designated targets). However, after the 2015 Spring patch which reduced SRAW's range, the majority of Gunships fly beyond the range which SRAW can reach from ground level. Damage Statistics & Effects The following is a list of damage and effects on vehicles after a direct 90 degree impact by the SRAW Missile. Vehicles not listed are vehicles which are instantly destroyed upon missile impact at any angle, including Jets of all types, Quad Bikes & PWCs. Damage result from impacts at an angle other than 90 degrees are not listed due to slight variations of damage at different angles of degrees of shell impact. Damage results are made without the application of Laser-Designation. Battlefield 4: Test Range Damage results are gathered post-2015 Battlefield 4: Legacy Operations update and are subject to change without notice by game developers from time to time. Patch History *In Battlefield 4, the SRAW was originally able to destroy Transport Helicopters with no more than one missile at any angle. Following the release of Night Operations and the Summer Patch of 2015, Transport Helicopters can no longer be instantly destroyed from direct hits for balancing reasons *In Battlefield 4, the SRAW could potentially guide two or even three missiles at once, if the weapon is reloaded shortly after firing the first missile. However, this has since been patched. The same attribute can be found in FGM-148 Javelin and SA-18 Igla before they too, underwent similar patches. This was done mainly due to balancing reasons. *After the 2015 Spring patch, the missile fired by the SRAW is noticeably less agile, making it more difficult to hit low-flying aircraft or leading ground targets. *After the 2015 Battlefield 4: Community Operations update, the SRAW's damage has been significantly reduced against armoured vehicles, in some cases by almost half. The SRAW is also now no longer able to destroy Attack and Scout Helicopters with one direct hit. Gallery SRAWHold.png|The FGM-172 SRAW being held in first-person view SRAWAim.png|FGM-172 SRAW's aiming reticle Trivia *Up to two disposed SRAW launchers can be seen on the ground at once in Battlefield 2. *The SRAW in Battlefield 4, compared to the AT4 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, has a noticeably narrower FOV with its scope. References Category:Shoulder-fired Missiles Category:Shoulder-fired Missiles of Battlefield 2 Category:Shoulder-fired Missiles of Battlefield Online Category:Shoulder-fired Missiles of Battlefield 4